


Poison Pink

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Digital Art, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a bandom_meme prompt "Gerard/Party Poison, shocking pink, fluffy towels" by turlough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



He has no idea where Gerard managed to get the dye and the almost new towel from, but Poison knows better and doesn't ask.

He's busy enjoying the sensation of Gerard gently rubbing his head dry. And the towel's really soft, it's totally fluffy. It's so very different from the usual rags they use. It reminds him of - no, he doesn't want to think of the past. The present has to be good enough. It is good. And so fluffy!

"Hmm -" Gerard has pulled the towel away and runs his fingers through Poison's hair.

"Huh?" Poison looks up.

"Nothing." Gerard giggles.

"What?"

"Well, the red turned out a little unusual this time."

"For fuck's sake, did you -"

"No, no, it's fine, just a bit different."

Poison stands up, only to be pushed down on the chair again, and suddenly Gerard's in his lap straddling him. His hands are both in Poison's hair.

"It really looks hot!" Gerard presses kisses to Poison's face while slightly rocking his hips. That's another sensation to enjoy. Poison catches Gerard's mouth and they kiss deeply.

"Now you can have a look." Gerard suddenly jumps up and pulls Poison with him. He shoves him to the other side of the room where the old mirror hangs on the wall.

Poison leans forward and glances at the face staring back at him from the cracked reflecting surface.

"Oh!"

Poison Pink.


End file.
